


Nobody

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheating, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Its based on the plot of a song, M/M, Out of Character, so something may seem a little out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I wrote this at 3am last night.Iwa is a sad bean, but still loves Oikawa unconditionally





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Your Nobody Called Today.

Iwaizumi sat on the far end of the couch, waiting for Oikawa to come home.

It was always like this, he would come home from work to find an empty house. It wasn't all that bad, he knew Oikawa had a lot going on with Volleyball, given that he was on the National Team.

7 o’clock came, he walked around their house, a slight chill in the air. Iwaizumi began to make dinner for Oikawa and himself.

8 o’clock. He ate his food and sat silently at the table staring idly at the place in front of him, deciding to pack up Oikawa’s dinner and put it in the fridge. He would be home soon…. Right?

9 o’clock crawled up. Iwa began to get restless, clicking through TV channels, bundled up on the couch. Wind blows through the open window, sending the curtains into a frenzy. Close to what Iwa was beginning to feel in his heart.

10 o’clock left as quickly as it came. He had stared into nothingness the entire time.

11 o’clock tortured him. Every little noise sent him flying from his spot on the couch, looking eagerly at the door. Like a dog waiting for his master, but each time, was disappointed. He bit his lip as he sat down again, ignoring the sadness that washed over him.

12 o’clock made his body ache. Every tick of the clock made him wince, clenching into himself. He was in fetal position on the floor, draped in numerous blankets. He had begun to shake.

1 o’clock and his chest was clenching, squeezing relentlessly.

2 o’clock, his eyes stung and his vision was blurry. He lost track of how many tears had begun to stream down his cheeks. Everything hurt. He couldn't control it anymore. He was devastated. It hurt so badly...

3 o’clock, the door knob clicked, and there was a soft thud, followed by hushed murmurs, and the piercing sound of a departing kiss, rang in Iwaizumi’s ears. He quickly sat up from his place on the couch, staring at the door. His heart was pounding in his ears as he quietly lay down, closing his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He heard the door open and close, the lock clicking into place. Every movement, every breath was crisp in his ears. Oikawa walked through the threshold and into the living room. Iwa felt eyes on him, but the feeling quickly vanished. He opened his eyes to see Oikawa’s figure departing into the bathroom. Iwaizumi rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands, quickly drying his tear-stained face on his blanket, taking a few shaky breaths, shaking his hands, thinking to himself,  Shit. I'm a mess… He knew, but it still hurt. Although, he was uncertain if Oikawa knew that he knew…

He followed Oikawa to the bathroom. He was bent over the sink, tapping away at his phone, smiling softly, biting his bottom lip as the screen glowed on his face.

Iwaizumi leaned on the door frame watching Oikawa intently.

“Hey”

Oikawa jumped, nearly dropping his phone, quickly clutching his chest

“Iwa-chan!” he whined, smiling “you scared me.” he pouted

“you scared me too.” he replied evenly

“you always do…” iwa had added, without thinking, and regretted it right after

“No, i'm sorry, that was rude of me. I know how hard you work for your team, i have no right in-”

Oikawa had cut him off by hugging him tightly.

“I love you Iwa-chan”

An intoxicating smell overwhelmed Iwaizumi’s nose. He smelled Oikawa and his usual cologne, but there it was again, just like every other “late night”. Him again… I should have known. I did know… i always do. But why? What am i doing wrong? What was it this time? What did i do wrong? What did i do wrong? What was it…?

Oikawa had already pulled back, and was staring at Iwaizumi, concern in his eyes

“Hajime. Are you alright?”

Iwa’s stomach churned violently with the mixture of the smell, the light layer sweat on his lover’s back and neck, the alcohol on his breath, and dark hickey that peaked out from the white shirt that was obviously not Oikawa’s, screaming for attention and the way Oikawa had just said “Hajime”.

It was all too much.

“Tooru?” he dared to inquire

“What is it?” Oikawa held him close

Iwaizumi’s airway felt like it was tightening “W-why do you smell different?” his voice sounded like it was going to crack, but his face remained the same “You don't smell, like-...like you…”

Everything about Oikawa stiffened, from his previously soft eyes went hard, they looked almost scared to his legs, now unmoving, vanquishing the little sway he had going on earlier

“Oh” he paused, regaining composure, flashing Iwa a fake smile “It's nothing!”

“Nothing…” Iwa echoed

“Yup! Nothing!” Oikawa chirped, poking Iwaizumi’s cheek “You worry too much”

He was going to vomit.

 

* * *

 

 

Iwaizumi woke that morning to yet again, an empty house. He stood up and had a little rendezvous around the house, to make sure that Oikawa really wasn't home or hiding somewhere. When his Oikawa search was came back negative, he let himself run to the bathroom to vomit, an endless stream of tears poured down his face.

The entire day was a blur. He was off today, so all that had been accomplished was moving from spot to spot in the house.

It was a little past 6 o’clock when Oikawa had come home. For the first time in a year, he sat down with Iwaizumi on the couch and they had just cuddled, laughing together and Iwaizumi Hajime, was happy.

After a good two hours of sitting with him, Oikawa got up to go shower. Iwaizumi sat on the couch like he always did, for practically every night for as long as he could remember. The loss of warmth and the other voice saddened him. He sat there, waiting, not really doing or thinking anything.

That was, until Oikawa’s phone began to buzz. It buzzed and buzzed on the coffee table showing a screen that said “Unknown Number”. It ended up shaking Iwaizumi out  his haze, as it almost tipped over one of their fairly expensive wine glasses. He jumped up to grab the phone and the glass, answering the phone accidentally. Iwa was about to apologize, when the voice said something, that had really caught him off guard

“Tooru, you're free tonight, right? Come down to my place tonight. You know how i just love your body, especially that fine ass of yours. And i'm in need of some of that, baby~”

Iwaizumi just sat there, dumbstruck, silent for a long time, before he had answered

“Who is this?” his voice was shaking almost as badly as his body, suddenly overcome with shivers

He heard the man on the other side of the phone mumble something before saying

“I'm nobody.” and hanging up

Iwaizumi listened to the end tone, his eyes wet with tears, his mind swimming, unable to focus on one thing at a time as stress began to eat away at him, along with jealousy, anger and sadness.

But eventually, hysteria out won them all. He stood up and threw himself on the floor, eyes wide, with a smile that tool up his entire face, laughing and laughing. He continued to clutch the phone in his hands, the other one was curled into a fist. His chest and stomach began to hurt, so he just sat there the big eyes and fake smile still plastered on his face.

When Oikawa walked back into the living room, he was not quite expecting to see what he had encountered. He bent down and poked Iwaizumi over and over

“Iwa-chan? Are you okay?”

Iwaizumi stood up slowly, his face melting into one of despair as he wrapped his arms around Oikawa, and his his face in his neck.

“Um...Tooru.”

“Yes Hajime?”

“I can love you more than anyone.” he sniffled “I love you, more than nobody does. I really do. All i want, is you, all of you. I'll steal you away from nobody  somehow, one way or another.”

Oikawa laughed, kissing Iwaizumi so gently, it was like kissing a fragile doll.

“Iwaizumi, i love you, alright?  You are mine.” he kissed him again, placing his hands on his jaw, smiling “Now go shower, you stink”

They both laughed, smiling lovingly at one another, however, when their backs were turned, that was another story.

Hajime’ face fell with pain and sadness, the tears came again. While Tooru’s face was slightly worried, yet angered.

Oikawa snatched his phone from a nearby chair, knowing it was a stupid mistake to leave it on the table. When he turned it on, his heart sank, he called back the “Unknown Number” waiting impatiently, noticing that Hajime had to have talked to him, given that the call lasted almost 2 minutes.

“Hello?” the voice was wary

“God damnit Kuroo, I told you not to call me when I am at home”

“I know, I know. I'm sorry. I just figured that you would have your own phone, not your fiance. Ugh, god, once again, sorry..”

Oikawa sighed fiddling with a loose string on the blanket and Iwaizumi had made together

“It's fine. I’ll uh, try to get over there as soon as possible, alright? Possibly when Iwaizumi falls asleep, then i could probably leave…” he pondered the situation for a minute

“Really? Well, I'll see you then.” he could hear the smile in his voice, and couldn't help but smile back

“I'll see you then, bye~” Oikawa smiled, biting his bottom lip. He stood up quickly, eager to get Iwaizumi too bed.

The small string he was playing with snapped, fraying and unraveling. Almost as if it represented the two of them… slowly falling apart, but appearing to be just fine…

 

* * *

 

Oikawa didn't come back until the next day around noon, but it was his turn, to find an empty house. He panicked.

Iwaizumi  was at a small coffee shop quite a ways from their house. He had woken up at 4 in the morning and found that Oikawa was gone, so he left. He got dressed, grabbed his wallet and keys and just left. He drove for about 3 hours before finding this quite place, tucked away in the middle of nowhere, it seemed. There were forests around the small town, and roads that delved into the trees, winding down, down, down, into the forest. Iwaizumi assumed that that is where all the houses might be. Lining the gently curving road hidden in the large, magnificent trees.

He stayed there for most of the day, well, at least until about 10 am.

He began to drive again. Not knowing where he was going or what might happen, but what did it matter? His heart hurt and he didn’t want to be alone again.

It wasn't until it started raining at about 12 at night, did he find his way back home. He clicked open the door and walked inside. He knew it would be empty, so he just threw his stuff aside and leaning on the kitchen counter, scrolling through emails from work. He wanted to hold Oikawa so badly. He loved that man so much, never did he want to loose him. He wouldn't, he couldn't let that happen.

Has Oikawa seriously not noticed I’ve been gone? Has… has nobody finally won him over? Am I the nobody?

He cried again. Silently, as he sunk to the kitchen floor, soaking wet from the rain, feeling a claw ripping at his heart.

The front door slammed open, scaring Iwaizumi into letting out a squeak, and jumping from his spot, almost falling

“Hajime. Where the HELL have you been?” Oikawa screeched, running over to Iwaizumi

“Does it matter?” he asked quietly

“OF COURSE IT MATTERS. YOU SCARED ME HAJIME.”

“Why did it scare you? Did you come home to an empty house, and sit around all day waiting and waiting?”

“Yes!” Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi like he was insane

“I apologize.” Iwaizumi stared at the floor

Oikawa hugged him tightly, whispering

“I was really scared… I thought you had gotten hurt or something.”

Iwaizumi loved him so much, he would always be loyal to him, it wasn't an option for Iwaizumi to be unloyal. He only loved his beautiful brunette and no one else. And there, in Oikawa’s arms, he made a decision.

Moment like this, are to die for. He loves Oikawa, and nobody could ruin that. He would go through hell for and with this man. Even if Oikawa wasn't faithful to him, he didn't care. He couldn’t bear to lose Oikawa completely. No, that would be unbearable.

Oikawa let out a sigh, leaning his head on Iwaizumi’s

“I have to leave tomorrow…”

“I know” Iwaizumi closed his eyes “I know…”

“I...I love you Hajime”

“I love you too, Tooru. So much”

“I have to go pack…”

“Oh… okay.”

Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa, holding him closely.

“I’ll see you in the morning”

 

* * *

 

Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa over and over, smiling at him, both mumbling sweet nothings to each other.

“I love you Tooru, so much.”

“I love you more Hajime~”

“I will love you no matter what.”

“You are so sweet. I love you Hajime”

“No matter what happens, okay? I will always love you.” Iwaizumi’s voice cracked

“Awww don't get all emotional on me” Oikawa laughed “I’ll be back silly~” they kissed again, briefly “I have to go”

Iwaizumi was going to say goodbye, and hug him one more time, but Oikawa had already gone.

Kuroo and Oikawa walked away with the rest of the team, talking and laughing loudly as they boarded the plane. Kuroo reached over and gave Oikawa’s ass a light squeeze

Oikawa turned around and hissed

“Not while he is still here” smacking the taller man’s shoulder, eliciting a laugh

“Fiiiiiine” he play whined, smirking at the brunettee

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Iwaizumi went home and sat on the couch once again, for the millionth time. He had a needle and thread with him. Then blanket he and Oikawa made together was starting to fall apart. Without a word, he slowly began to sew it back together. He loved the blanket, no matter how tattered it may have seemed to anyone else, it held a time where it was just the two of them. A time where Oikawa would reply

 

Nothing would ever happen, Hajime. I will love you forever. We are one, we could never break. I love you, Hajime.

 

However, not everything is perfect. Nobody is perfect, so for now, time moves on.

  
No matter what happens. I still love you Tooru. No matter what, we are one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Happy New Year!
> 
> Update:  
> I understand that cheating is a horrible thing, and i am not condoning it in this. Its plot is based on the song listed in the begining notes, so yes, parts may seem out of character, and the relationship is not healthy, but once again, it is based off of a song. I appologize to anyone that may have been upset by the story, have a wonderful 2017❤


End file.
